


Mentira blanca

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crime, Friendship, Gen, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Serial Killers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de todo, qué con mentir; todos mienten, a fin de cuentas. Una pequeña mentira blanca no mata a nadie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mentira blanca

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.
> 
> Personajes: Rogue Cheney, Yukino Aguria principalmente —no quedo tan en plan pairing, pero pueden interpretarlo así si lo desean—.
> 
> Extensión: 4270 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Para Rytika Hyakuya por su cumpleaños. Honestamente empecé este one-shot para el reto "Asesinos seriales" del foro GJM, pero no lo acabé por cuestiones de tiempo —por allá por octubre del año pasado—. Como no llegué al reto pero todavía me gustaba la idea, no lo eliminé y lo dejé estar en mi PC todo ese tiempo sin terminarlos nunca en pos de otros proyectos. Como venía el cumpleaños de Rytika Hyakuya y puso en el topic de cumpleaños que le gustaba Sabertooth y las tramas oscuras decidí completarlo para ella, porque quería hacerle un regalo.
> 
> Más que nada por eso la temática, está apegada al modus operandi que me sortearon —que honestamente ya ni recuerdo de quién era y no me pondré a buscar en mis MP—. En fin, feliz cumpleaños Rytika Hyakuya, espero te guste. Es un poco enredado y raro pero es lo que hay XD

Para Yukino todo parte una mañana cálida de esas a las que se ha acostumbrado y que ama en lo profundo de su ser como si fuesen todo en su vida. Es que los rayos del sol, las sonrisas y las vivencias conjuntas son lo que traduce en felicidad, materializada en siete nombres irreemplazables.

Esa mañana de dulce calidez puede notar un viento frío. Su primera felicidad —esa que le sonríe por las mañanas y clama aventuras venideras—, nota una sombra en una esquina. Es el invierno que amenaza con quitar todas las hojas de su (vida) árbol.

—Rogue, ¡ven con nosotros! —exclama Sting a todo pulmón.

El mago en cuestión solo le dirige una corta mirada.

—No me gusta nadar, menos contigo arrojando agua como un idiota.

—¡Vamos, no seas amargado!

—Eso, siempre puedes arrojarle agua de vuelta a Sting.

—Rufus, te voy a tirar agua a ti.

—Me gustaría verte intentándolo.

Yukino sonríe y al girar el rostro puede ver a su segunda felicidad —esa que guarda culpas y esboza sonrisas frágiles— sonreír con esa suavidad que le caracteriza, a pesar de su declinación previa. Por unos momentos piensa que todo está bien, una vez más.

_Ah, pero la fría brisa de invierno se le ha quedado calada en los huesos_.

Son esas noches (de invierno) aquellas en las que su tercera felicidad —esa que le tiende los brazos y le inspira ternura— atraviesa las tinieblas de los pasillos en busca de consuelo para los gritos de media noche. Y siempre acaban ahí, en el cuarto de Rogue consolando pesadillas.

Pero el futuro es lo que nunca llega, no hay _por qué_ temer.

Sin embargo, va notando que a veces lo que parece lejano está cerca y a veces tiene miedo de lo que no sabe en qué punto de la recta distanciar. Entonces mira a su cuarta felicidad —que cree en ellos sin dudar y repite las aventuras venideras por si alguien no las oyó— y busca la misma fe ciega. Pero Yukino ya ha perdido mucho y no puede evitar el temor de perder una vez más, los cálidos días de verano son aquello que anhela en su eternidad personal.

Sin embargo, hay una situación que no medita. Se lo comenta su quinta felicidad —esa que le recita y la acompaña por las tardes— el día que comienza a ser tarde. Porque el futuro es lo que no llega y cuando acaece se convierte en el pasado, cuando ya nada se puede hacer. Bien dicen que el presente es una ilusión.

La hace feliz la presencia y teme la ausencia, pero no considera a aquel que está sin estar.

El día temprano, cuando recién el ayer sintió la brisa helada, le comenta a su sexta felicidad —esa que canta y le produce risas inevitables— ese pequeño destello de miedo.

—¿Por qué cree que Rogue-sama aún tiene pesadillas? —Mira el café que hierve en la olla frente a ella, Sting acaba de marcharse para intentar sacar a Cheney de la cama en tanto se prepara el desayuno—. Digo, todo estará bien, ¿no?

Le es inevitable tener algo de duda al preguntar.

—Pues porque tiene miedo, ¿no? Bah, es natural. ¿Puedo sacar una cerveza?

—No.

—La cosa es que es mejor que tenga miedo, ¿no crees? Digo, sería preocupante si no le asustara un panorama tan desalentador. No me gusta el café ni...

—Me da igual —interrumpe, meditando las palabras dichas, las que no se refieren al café—. Supongo que tiene razón. Teme hacernos daño, ¿no? Es algo tonto pero creo que... —piensa la palabra, volviendo su atención al café—, también es algo lindo.

—¿Qué cosa? —cuestiona Sting, entrando por la puerta.

No viene con Rogue, porque esa es solo la segunda vez que va a intentar que se levante y la tercera es la vencida; o algo así.

—Nada, Sting-sama —aclara, sonriendo.

Porque nada sucede ni sucederá.

Después de todo para Yukino todo está bien mientras sus siete definiciones de la felicidad sigan ahí. Su felicidad es absoluta e incluso con el mal augurio no puede ser derrumbada, porque eso le ha enseñado su primera felicidad —no por nada han sido capaces de traer a su séptima felicidad, esa que les mira con la sonrisa palpable del agradecimiento, agradece estar ahí—, porque mientras estén juntos todo estará bien.

«Así que no tienes nada que temer, Rogue.»

Sin embargo, todo parte una mañana cálida de esas a las que se ha acostumbrado, en la que nota un viento frío que se va postergando a través del tiempo. Todo está bien al principio, pero de a poco se va calando la sensación permanente de que algo comienza a estar mal.

—No puedes vivir la vida culpándote por cosas que no has hecho, Rogue —reclama Sting un día.

Yukino hubiera estado de acuerdo si no presintiera al final del camino que la culpa es suya. Ella, antes que nadie, descubre la verdad. Quizás no es la primera en sospechar, pero sí es la primera en confirmar.

La primera vez solo ordena y recoge ropa, notando entonces un mechón de cabello en el suelo. Lo coge, sin reconocer el rubio descolorido de las hebras.

—Yukino.

Se sobresalta, dando la vuelta para contemplar a Rogue, que la mira interrogante.

—Lo siento —dice—, solo estaba recogiendo un poco la ropa. También abrí las cortinas, Sting-sama ya le ha dicho que lo haga.

—Sí, ya sé —dice Rogue, algo incómodo por la acotación—. Gracias. —Ella sonríe con esas palabras—. ¿Qué tienes en la mano?

—Ah, es solo un mechón de cabello que encontré tirado —responde, devolviendo el objeto al suelo—. Tendría que barrer un poco —comenta, a lo que Rogue asiente—. ¿De quién es? No parece de Sting-sama.

Tampoco de Rufus, le falta agregar, pero es más probable que Sting ande dejando cabello por el cuarto de Rogue que Rufus.

Rogue, para su sorpresa, se tensa. Abre la boca y tartamudea algo. Nada, en realidad, palabras incoherentes hasta que Yukino ríe suavemente.

—Vale, no importa —dice, pasando a su lado con la ropa sucia en sus brazos—. Limpie su cuarto.

Es lo último que abandona sus labios al pasar a su lado y salir de la habitación. No le da más importancia al mechón porque después de todo Rogue es un chico y los chicos hacen cosas de chicos, ¿no? No le parece tan extraño un cabello desconocido en su cuarto, más si considera que además es joven y atractivo. Lo único que puede preocuparle de ese asunto es sonar tanto como una madre, ni que fuera tan vieja.

Ríe con su pensamiento y continua (con su vida) con sus actividades. No piensa más en ello.

El día que adquiere importancia es porque cree, entonces, reconocer el pequeño mechón sobre la butaca de noche.

—Yukino.

Vuelve a dar un respingo, antes de voltear y hallarse una vez más frente a Rogue.

—Miraba que todo estuviera en orden —aclara, ante la extrañada mirada de su compañero—. Quiero decir que vine a ver si había abierto las cortinas.

Rogue gesticula un «ah» antes de hablar.

—Entiendo —dice, dirigiendo su mirada al mueble tras Yukino—. ¿Qué mirabas?

—Nada —responde, regresando su atención al mechón—. Se parece al de Sting-sama —acota.

—Sí —admite Cheney—, un poco.

—Pero Sting-sama no lo tiene tan largo.

Rogue corta sus palabras, lo que sea que fuera a decir, incómodo.

—Supongo —tartamudea, nervioso.

—Rogue-sama —comienza ella, pensando que esa situación es incómoda—, si es de alguna chica...

—No es nada importante, solo... —silencio. Piensa una excusa lo más rápido que puede, pero no tiene nada—, alguien de por ahí.

Yukino frunce el ceño.

—Quiere decir... ¿de una prostituta?

A Rogue se le suben los colores al rostro.

—¡Claro que no!

Bien podría ser el momento más vergonzoso de su vida, porque encima Yukino acaba por reírse de su reacción.

—Lo siento —dice—. Olvídelo, Rogue-sama, solo me llamo la atención porque se parecía al de Sting-sama; en el color, quiero decir.

—Si quisiese un cabello de Sting —dice Rogue, aunque no acaba la oración pues ella la interrumpe.

—Eso sería un poco gay —comenta, aún divertida, logrando que Rogue frunza el ceño—. No importa, solo fue curiosidad, Rogue-sama puede salir con quien guste.

—No salgo con nadie, menos... con prostitutas —aclara él, incómodo.

—Está bien. —Yukino da la vuelta y se dispone a marcharse, o al menos es lo que hará hasta que una duda se instala en ella tras dar tres pasos—. ¿Qué hace ahí?

Rogue parpadea.

—¿Disculpa?

La maga regresa la mirada al mechón de cabello.

—Sobre la butaca —aclara, contemplando las hebras rubias perfectamente acomodadas sobre el mueble y atadas con una cinta, como si fueran importantes—. ¿Qué hacen ahí?

Rogue no sabe qué responder y se nota en su expresión, queda en blanco.

—Nada importante.

A Yukino, dada la situación, esa respuesta no le conforma pero opta por dejar el tema ahí. No importa, después de todo, bien puede ser un fetiche y prefiere no saberlo en dicho caso.

Sale del cuarto sin darle más vueltas al asunto aunque la duda se le quede clavada. Sin embargo, pasa de ser solo un mechón sin importancia a tener algún tipo de significado, aunque no se anime a aventurar cuál. Al menos no en esos momentos.

Días, semanas después, cuando Rogue comienza a desaparecer de vez en cuando sin que nadie vislumbre adónde ni por qué, esas cosas sin aparente importancia comienzan a tenerla. Es quizás el comentario de su quinta felicidad, que pronto se harán habituales, comentando un _consecuente_ que ella teme ver.

«Quiere decir... ¿de una prostituta?»

—¿Ya te has enterado?

—No. ¿De qué?

—Hallaron a una chica muerta.

No relaciona, por supuesto que no. No relaciona el mismo rubio descolorido del cadáver con nada. Prefiere no hacerlo, porque puede ser solo una coincidencia a fin de cuentas. Incluso si nota a Rogue un poco más tenso de lo normal puede ser solo una coincidencia, nada asegura que los dos hechos tengan que estar conectados.

—Eso es terrible. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Estrangulada.

Yukino hace un gesto de horror genuino.

—Aterrador.

—Están tratando de determinar el día en que fue asfixiada y su identidad.

—¿No saben quién era?

—Una prostituta cualquiera, así que no.

«¡Claro que no!»

—No lo diga así.

Rufus enarca una ceja y desvía la mirada de su té a ella.

—¿Por qué? —inquiere en verdadera confusión.

Yukino suspira. Aún a veces le cuesta hacerse a la idea de que su compañero será todo lo inteligente que puede ser, pero hay cosas que increíblemente se le escapan. Siempre es demasiado directo y a veces un tanto ofensivo, de alguna forma nunca se percata de lo último como si a pesar de todas sus buenas costumbres la empatía humana le fuera ajena.

—Es una forma despectiva de decirlo.

—¿De qué forma es despectiva?

Que para él es una palabra cualquiera describiendo un oficio, ella lo sabe pero no quita que trate de hacerle ver su punto. Cualquier otra persona hubiera encontrado ofensivas esas palabras.

—Para algunas personas es despectivo.

—Pensé que el término despectivo era decir puta.

—Ese es aún más despectivo.

—¿Cuál no es despectivo?

—No sé, cortesana.

—Si lo digo así sueno del siglo pasado.

—Viste como del siglo pasado, Rufus-sama, no sé cuál sería el problema.

El mago entrecierra los ojos.

—Recordaré ese comentario.

—¿No sería capaz de enojarse conmigo o sí?

—No —admite—, pero recordaré ese comentario.

Yukino se queda unos momentos en silencio.

—Maldita sea.

Esas palabras solo pueden implicar que algún día, en alguna discusión futura, su comentario será usado en su contra. Maldita sea la buena memoria.

—En fin. ¿A qué venía el comentario sobre el tema?

—Nada en particular. Una chica fue hallada muerta, en esta ciudad, pensé que sería importante que lo supieras y no fueras como Sting desinformado por la vida, fomenta su retraso mental.

Yukino suspira.

—Le he dicho que no trate a Sting-sama de retrasado mental.

—¿Qué término uso?

—Da igual el término, él no tiene retraso.

—Es subjetivo.

—No lo es. Punto.

Con eso da por zanjado el tema, el silencio reinante a partir de ahí lo emplea para meditar lo horrible que le parece el destino de la pobre chica. Siente curiosidad, la curiosidad la lleva al rubio descolorido de la joven asesina, el rubio descolorido al mechón y el mechón al detalle de que Rogue está tenso.

Por qué, se inquiere para sus adentros un día de esos, escuchando comentarios sobre cómo a raíz de la chica muerta se habían reportado otras dos desapariciones. Sigue sin ser necesariamente importante, por supuesto, pero comienza a sentir una helada amenazando sus tardes de verano.

—Rogue-sama, ¿está todo bien?

—Claro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Últimamente luce tenso.

Silencio.

—¿Lo hago?

—¿Es por lo de siempre? —inquiere, preocupada—. Sting-sama ya le ha hablado de ello.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces?

Silencio.

—No te preocupes por eso, Yukino, ya lo he solucionado.

Se sorprende, es inevitable.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Nada importante solo... Ya no es un problema, ¿de acuerdo?

—Entiendo —dice y fuerza una sonrisa—. Me alegra.

Se quedan en silencio, mirándose como si quisieran ver algo más allá en la conversación.

—Gracias.

Yukino le sonríe un poco mejor tras esas palabras y da la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse. No le preocupa que todas las chicas muertas sean rubias o que Rogue sea cada vez más hermético, como si buscara algo que no alcanza. No tiene que preocuparle, en lo absoluto.

La chica muerta, las desaparecidas. Una, dos, la semana siguiente son tres. Hallan a la segunda, es rubia. Una cuarta. Encuentran a la tercera, rubia.

No quiere temer; no tendría motivos, en teoría. Sin embargo, la realidad comienza a caerle encima.

«¿Qué hacen ahí?

—Como si fueran importantes—.»

—¿Has notado —llama Rufus, la taza de té rozando sus labios—, que últimamente sale seguido?

Yukino no quiere responder, porque ayer volvió a ingresar a la habitación de Rogue pero va notando que a él ese detalle comienza a molestarle. Nunca ha sido un exagerado de la privacidad, pero ahora parece _temer_ que la burlen.

Está paranoica, se repite, se dice que solo son ideas suyas que se han asentado en su cabeza y no quieren salir. Como una idea que persiste, a la que te apegas.

—Una vez por semana, no más —replica—. ¿Pasa algo con eso?

Silencio. Ella teme un poco la respuesta porque teme no estar siguiendo pistas imaginarias, seguir pistas _reales_.

—Tal vez.

El mechón de cabello, últimamente recuerda su posición privilegiada sobre la butaca como si fuera importante, de una forma que le desconcierta. Como si fuera consciente de algo que se empeña en negar.

Ah claro, el patrón. Cuando la quinta chica es hallada comienza a haber un patrón, ínfimo, todas son rubias; pero no es solo eso. Se preocupa.

«¿Has notado que desaparece seguido?»

Revuelve las cosas en el silencio de una tarde de verano, con Sting y Rogue junto a Lector y Frosch caminando por las calles, Minerva en la cocina, Rufus leyendo en el salón y Orga durmiendo en su cuarto.

«No sé qué quieres decir.»

Contempla entre sus manos el mismo mechón de cabello desteñido de la primera vez.

El patrón. Todas las chicas rubias, los dos mechones que halló eran rubios. La primera tenía un tono descolorido, el de la segunda se parecía al de Sting, solo que Sting no tiene el cabello tan largo.

«Nada en particular pero... las fechas me coinciden.»

Sostiene con fuerza las dos hebras de cabello, contemplando las otras tres que las acompañan. Y algo más.

La fotografía oculta en lo profundo del mueble no la coge ni la mira, solo cierra el pequeño cajón una vez más para dejarlo todo —mechones y fotografía— en el olvido.

Los vientos fríos de verano son los que más se sienten.

«¿Qué fechas? No entiendo lo que tratas de decir.»

Una chica por semana, una salida por semana. Pero quiere creer que todo son meras coincidencias, así es más fácil.

«Olvidalo.»

Si Rogue no fuera tan errático últimamente podría convencerse de que todo está bien, pero no es tan simple, no cuando todo indica lo contrario.

—Oye Rogue —llama Sting, deteniendo los intentos de su compañero de marcharse por la puerta—. ¿A dónde vas?

Silencio. Hay varios pares de ojos en la espalda de Cheney.

—A pasear por ahí.

Silencio.

—Vuelve pronto.

Sting sonríe, Yukino piensa que no es la única con temor ahí. Pero si él sonríe es indicativo de que todo está bien, así que esa sonrisa indica que no tiene que temer. Incluso si la sonrisa de Sting no es del todo sincera.

El problema es que todo sigue igual, con esa sensación constante de que _algo_ está fallando. Le oye murmurar a veces cosas que no comprende, pero le preocupa.

—Rogue-sama.

Él calla y voltea, mirándola por sobre su hombro.

—Yukino —saluda—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, solo quería saber si estaba bien.

Porque últimamente da la impresión de que no.

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

La maga suspira y sentándose en el borde de la cama, de la habitación de él, opta por sincerarse.

—Últimamente luce algo tenso, pareciera que algo lo molesta. ¿Si no es el problema de su versión futura entonces de qué se trata? —inquiere—. Sale sin que nadie sepa a dónde va, actúa de forma incomprensible. Me preocupa, nos preocupa —corrige.

Porque hay un temor palpable cada vez que él se esfuma y no es la única que lo produce.

Rogue se mantiene en silencio unos momentos, no sabe si pensativo o incómodo. Acaba por sonreír tristemente, como resignado.

Oh, es que se ha resignado a lo que _es_.

—No es nada —dice, el gesto sin desaparecer de sus facciones—, es solo que tengo miedo.

—¿De qué? —cuestiona, confusa.

Si no es el futuro qué, qué más podría provocar miedo que el porvenir incierto.

_Ah, ¿qué no es obvio?_

—De mí mismo.

Pero no debe temer. No, no debe temer.

Ellos están ahí, a pesar de todo.

(Siempre estarán ahí).

Yukino sostiene su mano en un temblor alargado, como si la que temiera ahí fuera ella y no él. Pero la sostiene, no la suelta. Jamás.

«Estamos aquí. Estoy aquí.»

Hay un algo entonces que le acelera el corazón, pero no es temor.

«Gracias.»

Los días siguientes se enfoca en _ignorar_ —las noticias, las pistas, los temores—, considera fervientemente que ha de creer que no es real, a pesar de todo, que debe hacerlo.

(Aunque ha hurgado a hurtadillas de nuevo en el cajón, a cogido la imagen detenida del horror, guardada entre las hebras amarillas que, esta vez, ignora).

Ignora. Ignorar. Todo se basa en eso porque _no pasa nada, todo estará bien_.

Yukino puede considerar entonces que todo es su culpa, porque es la única que hurga en cajones ajenos, porque no es la única que sospecha, pero es la única que se animo a sacarse las sospechas —y miró los cadáveres bajo la excusa de «quizás reconozca alguno, oficial, los del gremio siempre patrullamos las calles. Quizás pueda sacar algo en claro, oficial, los del gremio siempre nos preocupamos por los ciudadanos».

Y era el mismo rubio desteñido, y el que se parecía al de Sting (y mucho más así), y todos los vio en el fondo del cajón que hurgó a hurtadillas porque Yukino no aguantó el sospechar.

Necesitaba _saber_ —.

Ahora necesita ignorar.

Lo deja pasar como se dejan pasar los días de invierno en pos de la primavera. Lo deja pasar a pesar de lo que eso implica, sencillamente deja que ocurra y no dice nada, deja que sospechen sin hablar.

Porque _no puede_ (quiere), sería el fin de todo.

Es su compañero.

Por todo eso deja que ocurra, por todo eso se acumulan cadáveres y desaparecidas pero no dice nada, nunca dice nada. Solo cierra los ojos e ignora.

Se le atenúa la sonrisa un periodo por culpa de eso, se le atora la culpa en la garganta (a ella en lugar de él).

Al menos hasta que pisa de nuevo el territorio de las hadas y todo cobra sentido.

Nota el patrón y todo adquiere un significado diferente, aquella tarde en compañía de Natsu y los demás. Oye el «es un color de cabello agradable» dirigido a su contra-parte, la que brilla como el sol mientras ella es silenciosa como la luna. Yukino nota un patrón al mirar a Sting riendo a lo lejos, al notar la mirada de Rogue pasando de él a los demás.

Yukino nota un patrón al oírlo hablar. Yukino entiende, comprende.

«Gracias, Rogue, sé que lo haces por nosotros».

Por ellos, por él, lo sigue la noche de otoño cuando se esfuma como cada semana. Pero él sabe de ella y ella presiente saber el lugar al que se dirige.

Él no la ve y así es mejor. Quizás. Si la viera ella quizás podría decirle eso que cree debe decir. Darle las gracias porque sabe — _sabe_ — que todo eso es por ellos. Para que los días de verano sean eternos y no efímeros, como augura el futuro.

Logra sonreír, sintiendo de nuevo la felicidad inalterable de sus días de verano aunque el sol se extinga a medio metro de ella, en un quejido ahogado.

Es que si Lucy iba a morir quería al menos verlo, sus últimos segundos, en honor a la admiración que le tuvo alguna vez. Pero no podía elegirla por sobre Rogue, lo siente mucho pero no podía elegirla por sobre ellos. Es que son su felicidad materializada en siete nombres irreemplazables.

Sin embargo no es real, es casi una mera ilusión, casi un dulce placebo de que la felicidad existió para ellos, alguna vez.

Pero como quien sabe del placebo, no puede tragárselo. Solo le queda mentirse eternamente y esperar algún día creerse.

Por eso deja de creer en la felicidad eterna, como todos, el día que su segunda felicidad ya no carga culpas.

Le tiemblan las manos al atravesar el pasillo, oscuro, penetrante, y asomar su humanidad —blanca, como un conejo; temerosa, como una presa— a través del marco de la puerta.

—¿Quién es?

Tiembla, su mano contra su pecho.

—Yo —avisa, notando un suave suspiro en la silueta que distingue entre las sombras del cuarto—. ¿Todo bien?

Silencio, de esos que mienten.

—Sí, todo está bien.

Rogue se levanta, despega sus rodillas del piso, y avanza hasta ella tras dar la vuelta, mostrarle su rostro y no su espalda. Ella se queda quieta en su espera, como —una presa sin sentido de la auto-conservación— su compañera.

—¿Necesitas algo? —inquiere él y Yukino niega con la cabeza.

«Haz notado, Yukino» resuena una voz en su cabeza, «qué es lo que sucede cuándo desaparece». Niega esa vez, igual que ahora.

Niega porque sabe.

—Solo quería ver cómo estaba —responde—, se desapareció en la mañana y estábamos algo preocupados.

—Ya veo. Lamento eso —miente.

Ella sonríe.

—Está bien, cualquier cosa que necesites...

—Lo sé. —La interrumpe Rogue—. Gracias por eso.

Sonríe, una vez más, porque todo está bien. Porque sabe.

«Gracias, Rogue, sé que lo haces por nosotros».

Además es su culpa, justamente por saber. Porque Yukino no hace nada, nunca. Es la primera en saber y nunca dice nada, justamente porque sabe el motivo tras ellos y quiere creer que lo justifica. Necesita creer que los justifica a ambos.

Está bien si nunca, ninguno, logra iluminarlo; son sus compañeros (podemos compartir el infierno).

Es la primera, pero no la última.

Lo sabe el día que Sting ya nunca más sonríe de verdad, porque sabe. Sabe el motivo tras todo eso, sabe por qué todas son rubias, sabe que no son más que un reemplazo porque «las sombras siempre vienen a por mí»; y no se han ido, y como no se han ido necesitan una presa.

«Pero no tú —por favor—.»

Sabe que son todos unos mentirosos justamente porque fue la primera en confirmar, pero no en sospechar. Pero nadie confirmó, eligieron mentir antes que ella —a sí mismos, así no tendrían que mentirle al mundo—.

Son todos unos mentirosos los días que recorre los pasillos en silencio, consciente de que Minerva ya no duda de que ese es su lugar, nunca más. Consciente de que por eso estará siempre ahí, a pesar de todo.

Porque ellos estuvieron con ella, a pesar de todo.

Los días que oye los murmullos ahogados, «eres demasiado inteligente, Rufus», ella sabe que mienten.

Pero se queda agazapada contra la nada y finge que no sabe. Sigue fingiendo que no sabe nada, como todos.

—No, lo contrario, la verdad es que soy muy tonto, nunca acabo por notar nada.

Finge que no sabe y no comprende, aunque lo haga, aunque lo hagan todos.

Las veces que ve el golpe en la espalda, potente y amable, se dice que es solo una señal de camaradería de las de siempre, nada más. Aunque sepa que no es, que dice en silencio «está bien, no importa, somos compañeros.»

Las veces que Rogue sonríe —sin culpas, sin temores, ya no más— y hay un gemido ahogado de mentiras, Yukino se repite que ya no cree en la felicidad eterna, nunca más.

Pero todavía es feliz entonces, a pesar de todo. Todavía es feliz con los cadáveres, las mentiras, las sonrisas y las vivencias conjuntas. Porque con todo todavía son todos ellos ahí, como compañeros. Juntos, a pesar de las penurias, a pesar de la mentira.

Después de todo, qué con mentir; todos mienten, a fin de cuentas. Una pequeña mentira blanca no mata a nadie.

A nadie que importe realmente.

«Mintamos, todos juntos, como compañeros.

Mintamos hasta que la verdad nos alcance.»


End file.
